A Trickster's Hawk
by highland-daughter
Summary: The Hawk was his now. And he would not allow anything, not even the memory of a red-haired assassin, to make the Hawk forget that. Loki/Clint


_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Marvel. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Warning:** Contains hints of slash._

_**Author:** Just something I was inspired to write after watching the movie. Enjoy and don`t forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

He listened as Agent Barton told him of SHIELD and its workings.

He couldn't help but smirk when the man explained the Avengers. Superheroes indeed. He was hardly impressed, nor did he feel threatened. He merely thought of a way to deal with them before they became a problem. Always best to squash possible rebellions before they began. "Tell me everything about these Avengers," he ordered and Barton didn't hesitate.

There were six Avengers.

Barton himself, a skilled archer and assassin.

Tony Stark, a rich mortal with a suit of armour that enabled him to fight.

Steve Rogers, a mortal enhanced by science who had somehow survived being frozen in ice for nearly seventy-years.

Bruce Banner, another mortal that became a mindless beast when angered.

Thor…Loki scoffed at the mention of his so called brother and Barton hesitated for a moment before explaining about the God of Thunder.

Natasha Romanoff, another assassin.

Loki frowned as Barton spoke of Romanoff. Surely he hadn't heard what he thought he'd heard. "How well do you know this Romanoff?"

"We're partners. I know her almost as well as I know myself, sir."

"Do you know of her life before SHIELD?"

"Yes." A nod accompanied Barton's words. "She was assassin for hire which put her on our radar. I was ordered to kill her but I didn't."

"Why?" Loki straightened slightly in his chair. Watching Barton closely. "You follow orders so efficiently. Why disobey?"

"I took one look at her and knew she would make a good asset to SHIELD."

Loki's frown deepened when he heard it again.

Affection.

Barton was fond of this woman. It was clear in his voice, in his eyes, when he spoke of her.

That rankled Loki.

It shouldn't have. He knew it shouldn't have and yet the more Barton explained about Romanoff, about her past, and the more affection he heard in the man's voice, the worse his irritation became. He didn't like it. He didn't want Barton to feel affection for the woman. He didn't want the man feeling anything for her.

Barton was his now.

His.

This Romanoff woman would not have a hold on the man.

"Barton."

The man stopped speaking instantly. "Sir?"

"What is your given name?"

"Clint, sir."

"Clint." Loki smirked a bit as the name easily rolled off his tongue. He liked it. "Clint, come here."

Barton walked closer until he stood right in front of the Trickster.

Loki reached up, catching hold of the zipper on Barton's vest and drug it down. He saw something flare in Barton's eyes, something that was not caused by his control over the man, and his smirk became a small smile. "Tell me, Barton," he said softly as he let his hand rest against Barton's chest, the soft cotton of the man's shirt rubbing against his palm with every breath Barton took. "Do you love Natasha?"

"I don't understand, sir." Barton tipped his head to the side slightly, looking like a curious bird. "Are you asking if I love her or if I'm in love with her?"

"Both."

"I love her, she's my closest friend," Barton paused and Loki was starting to think he would have to repeat his question when the man answered. "But I'm not in love with her, sir. Not like people think."

"People think you're in love with Romanoff?"

"We're very close." Barton shrugged. We watch out for each other. It's what partners do. I guess people see that bond however they want."

"You were partners," Loki said firmly, hand flexing slightly, thumb brushing against one of Barton's nipples, causing the man to inhale sharply. He saw the same flare from earlier enter Barton's eyes and he recognized it now. Desire. Genuine desire. Interesting. "Now you're mine, Clint."

"I'm yours," Barton repeated almost breathlessly. "Just yours."

"That's right. Mine."

Loki slid his hand down Barton's chest and watched the desire in Barton's eyes burn brighter. He let his hand slowly fall away from Barton's body. "Strip, Clint," he said softly, leaning back so that he could watch.

Barton didn't hesitate.

It wasn't a fancy show but then Loki hadn't asked for fancy or sexy. He merely wanted Barton naked and once the man stood before him he wasn't disappointed. Without a word he used his magic to rid himself of his own armour and clothing before reaching out and catching Barton's wrist, tugging the man forward until Barton's knees were on the chair, straddling his thighs.

Sliding a hand into Barton's hair and slowly pulled the man's head down. "You're mine now, Clint," he whispered, his lips brushing against Barton's like a butterfly's wings even as he watched as the desire in the man's eyes flared again. "Mine."

"Yes."

The quiet reply held none of Loki's mind control. It was purely Barton.

With a smile Loki kissed Barton.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** FIN!_


End file.
